Law
Law is a Red Saiyan. His tail was cut off. He turns to a Super Saiyan when he gets angry. He has Red hair and is a Red Saiyan. He enters Mouth Paozu when he sense an enemy coming. He fly around Mouth Paozu to find the enemy. If he finds a enemy he fights the enemy. He's from the planet Red saiyan. Law's appearance was in Dragonball AT. He challenged Ginga and trunks jr in the Tournament. Law hated Babidi . Law is a kid that never grows up into an adult. Law was killed by Rezurrect , that's why he never grows up. Techniques *masenko *kamehameha (learned from Goku) *Destructo Disk (learned from Krillin) *Chasing Bullet *Special Beam Cannon *Light power bomb *-Kaio-Ken History Law was from the Planet Red Saiyan. He was a harmless baby Red Saiyan. The Red Saiyans sent Baby Law to Earth. Many years later Law was not adopted when he was sent on earth but he was found by a harmless wolf. The wolf brought Law to his cave. One day later the wolf woke up. Law was a kid now. Law was a kid because he grew up fast. He still knows the wolf so he has a tail and the wolf came outside and Law found a hunter top of a tree. The hunter fired his arrows then Law said to the wolf when he saw the hunter launched the arrow he said "Look out!" Then the wolf sacrificed himself so he was killed by the hunter. And then Law saw the hunter kill the wolf. Law came closer to the corpse of the wolf then he cried so hard and then he transformed into a great ape. Great ape Law threw the hunter to ginger town and now Law came back to kid form he saw the corpse of the wolf Law transformed to a super saiyan 1, 2, 3 & 4 he unlocked he's super saiyan transformations and now Law train harder 5 days. after Law train harder he in 5 days he buried the wolf in the ground and then he returned in tournament he sign up in the tournament he chalenge ginga and trunks jr. Law learned how to fight now he's power level is 50,000,000. Law cut off he's tail before he transforms to a great ape. and now Law was now a normal kid and now he had his life for he's people in planet Red saiyan. but now he got to help everyone in earth he met goku in AF when goku was training hard. Transformations *False Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 *Ultra Super Saiyan *Great Ape *Golden Great Ape Power levels *false ssj Law: 5000,000,000 *law: 50,000,000 *ssj Law: 90,000,000 *ssj2 Law: 200,000,000 *ssj3 Law: 500,000,000 *ssj4 Law: 900,000,000 *Great Ape: 662,000,000 *Golden Great Ape: 749,000,000 Category:Page created by LiamJoshuaboy21 Category:Page added by LiamJoshuaboy21 Category:Character created by LiamJoshuaboy21 Category:Character added by LiamJoshuaboy21 Category:Saiyans Category:Needs Work